


a tentative arrangement

by fairysylveon



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, katagawa is a cockslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon
Summary: It's probably a bad idea, but Rhys lets Katagawa into his office.A blowjob can't hurt, right?
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	a tentative arrangement

Katagawa nuzzles his face against the bulge in Rhys’ pants and sighs almost dreamily, before flashing a pleasant, adoring smile up at Rhys.

Rhys sees right through it; Katagawa’s a fox in a henhouse, and if Rhys isn't careful, Katagawa will eat him whole. Rhys has let his guard down around someone like that before, and he's not about to do it again. Not on purpose, at least.

But this can't hurt, right? He can't imagine a scenario where letting Katagawa suck his dick would go sideways, not when he's being so careful; he’d checked to make sure Katagawa was unarmed, and Zer0 is right outside the door, just in case.

So, why the hell not? Katagawa has been begging for it anyway, and he looks  _ good _ on his knees under the desk, mouthing at Rhys’ dick through his pants. He looks up at Rhys, then pulls back, and the obnoxious smirk on his face kind of makes Rhys want to hit him.

Instead, he reaches down and runs his fingers through Katagawa's hair, before tugging roughly.

Katagawa moans, and that stupid fucking smirk falters into an open mouthed, pleasured expression.  _ “Rhys,” _ he whimpers, his hands finding Rhys’ belt and pulling at the buckle. He struggles in his haste, but he finally yanks the belt off, and quickly unzips Rhys’ pants. He doesn't waste any time; he immediately pulls Rhys’ dick out, and groans at the sight of it. He looks at it like it's a dream come true  _ (it probably is,  _ Rhys thinks), and he takes a moment to stare unabashedly. Then he leans forward, licking at Rhys’ balls and letting Rhys’ cock rest across his face.

Rhys has to admit, it's pretty damn hot. Precum leaks out onto Katagawa's forehead, and Rhys moans at the sight, his grip in Katagawa's hair tightening.

Katagawa tries to smirk up at him, or at least, that's what Rhys  _ thinks  _ he's going for; instead he looks more like he's smiling dazedly. Then, without looking away, Katagawa licks up the length of Rhys’ cock, before wrapping his lips around the head.

Rhys lets out a pleasured sigh, and pets Katagawa's hair. Katagawa looks  _ really good  _ like this, and the best part is, this is a great way to get him to shut the hell up.

Katagawa gives Rhys a look that could be described as  _ loving _ , and without warning, he takes Rhys’ cock all the way down his throat with one fluid motion.

The  _ noise  _ Rhys makes, half a moan and half a surprised whimper, is  _ embarrassing _ . He blushes, and scowls down at Katagawa because it's  _ absolutely _ his fault that Rhys had sounded so…  _ pathetic. _ He hates that vulnerability in front of Katagawa; he wants to feel in control here, he  _ needs  _ to, or his fear of Katagawa will probably make him call this whole thing off.

Katagawa pulls off, an amused smile on his face, but as soon as he opens his mouth to talk, Rhys pushes on his head insistently. “Nope, no talking.”

Katagawa huffs, rubbing his face against Rhys’ dick again as he looks up at him. “Rude,” he says, but Rhys figures he doesn't want to press his luck by disobeying, because he doesn't complain further. Instead he just takes Rhys’ cock back in his mouth, sliding it all the way down his throat again.

_God,_ he must have a lot of practice to do that so easily, and Rhys has to admit, it's really doing it for him. The combination of Katagawa's skill and enthusiasm are making it _really_ hard not to get worked up _far_ too quickly. “Fuck… you're really good at that,” Rhys praises, running his fingers through Katagawa's hair again.

Katagawa stares up at him and hums in agreement, and the vibrations around his cock have Rhys leaning his head back against the chair as his lips fall open on a moan.

Katagawa pulls his mouth off with an obscene pop, and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before smirking up at Rhys. “Never knew you were  _ this  _ easy to please, buddy. Makes sense I guess, you do seem to have low standards; your products prove that much.”

Rhys rolls his eyes, and gives Katagawa's hair a rough tug. What an asshole; he  _ knows  _ how good he is at sucking dick, and  _ still _ insults Rhys for being so worked up. He must be feeling bold, to insult Rhys when they both know Rhys will throw Katagawa out the second he gets too annoying.

Or maybe Katagawa knows better than Rhys does. Maybe Katagawa knows he  _ won't. _

Well… so much for not pressing his luck. Truthfully Rhys should have known; when is Katagawa  _ not  _ pushing Rhys’ patience as far as he can?

“You're a lot hotter when you're not talking, y'know,” Rhys says, taking his cock in his hand and rubbing the head against Katagawa's lips.

Katagawa presses a teasing kiss to the tip, and meets Rhys’ eyes as he licks the precum off his lips. He completely ignores Rhys’ words, and keeps talking. “God, _ look _ at you. You look so pretty when you're worked up, Rhys. And the best part is,  _ I  _ did that to you,” he says, a note of pride in his voice. He lays his head on Rhys’ thigh, nuzzling against the fabric of his pants as he stares up at Rhys with a soft, fond expression. Somehow, that's more unsettling than the predatory smirks Katagawa often gives him, and Rhys has to fight the urge to squirm under his gaze. 

Still, he can't help the blush that spreads across his cheeks, and he can't seem to bring himself to tell Katagawa to shut up again, either.

Katagawa looks pleased by Rhys’ reaction, and he lifts his head to press a kiss to the base of Rhys’ dick. He runs his tongue up the side, then kisses along the shaft, and sighs almost dreamily. “God, I love your cock Rhys, it's just as perfect as I imagined it would be.”

Rhys feels his face get even hotter. He must be bright red, and he's so embarrassed all he can really manage to do is stutter out Katagawa's name. He desperately  _ wants  _ to be in control here, but it's  _ hard  _ with Katagawa looking at him like that, and giving him such filthy compliments.

“You're so cute,” Katagawa coos, reaching to stroke the length of Rhys’ cock as he wraps his lips around the head and sucks.

“F-fuck…” Rhys lets out a shaky breath as he watches Katagawa, and he can't help himself when he moans quietly at the sight. “You look good like that,” he praises, and it scares him a little that he means it. He much prefers it when they bicker; it's less dangerous than being genuine.

Katagawa hums, and gives no warning before once again letting Rhys’ cock slide down his throat in one well practiced motion. He looks up at Rhys through his lashes, and Rhys closes his eyes, his mouth falling open and his breaths getting heavier.

“Fuck,  _ Katagawa _ ,” Rhys groans, his head falling back against the chair.

Hearing Rhys say his name must  _ really _ work Katagawa up, because he moans desperately around Rhys’ cock, and reaches to touch himself through his pants.

Rhys slides his hand down to cup Katagawa's cheek, and lets out a shaky breath. “Can I-- can I fuck your throat?”

Katagawa practically  _ whines  _ and nods, looking up at Rhys with such a pretty, pleading expression.

“Holy shit, I didn't expect you to be  _ that _ enthusiastic.  _ Fuck,  _ okay...”

Katagawa pulls his mouth off of Rhys’ dick, and watches as Rhys pushes his chair away from his desk and stands up. “God Rhys, I thought you'd _ never _ ask.”

Rhys quickly shoves his pants and underwear down to his knees, and Katagawa eagerly positions himself in front of Rhys, opening his mouth obediently. 

Rhys slides his hand back into Katagawa's hair, and lets the head of his cock rest on Katagawa's tongue. “Ready?” 

Katagawa nods, and Rhys doesn't give any further warning, just thrusts his hips and shoves his cock down Katagawa's throat.

Katagawa makes a muffled little groaning noise, and looks up at Rhys through his lashes as Rhys builds up to a steady rhythm. 

_ God,  _ Katagawa looks gorgeous with his lips spread wide around Rhys’ cock, gazing up at him with those piercing mismatched eyes. Rhys lets out a shaky sigh of pleasure and fucks into Katagawa's throat harder. He pulls at Katagawa's hair, making him moan around Rhys’ dick. “Fuck, that feels so good, Kat. God, you're amazing at that.”

Katagawa groans at the praise, and he's no doubt delighted by the attention he's wanted for  _ so _ long.

“If you keep doing that, I'll cum,” Rhys says, and he knows he probably looks like he's pouting, but he can't bring himself to care. He doesn't  _ want  _ to cum, not yet, he wants to keep his cock shoved down Katagawa's throat for as long as he can, because it feels  _ so fucking good. _

Katagawa, on the other hand, seems to have other plans, because he pulls away, his mouth sliding off of Rhys’ cock with an obscene pop. “Can you cum on my face, Rhys? Fuck,  _ please.”  _ Katagawa reaches up to stroke Rhys’ cock, and he looks up at Rhys with a pleading expression. “Please,  _ pleasepleaseplease _ , I want you to cum all over my face.”

And,  _ fuck, _ looking at Katagawa's desperate expression, hearing him beg for Rhys’ cum, it's too much. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck--Kat!”  _ Rhys cries out, his hand fisting in Katagawa's hair and his mouth falling slack as he cums. It splatters across Katagawa's face, over his cheek and onto his lips and nose, and Katagawa lets out a pleased moan. He lets his eyes flutter shut, and eagerly sticks his tongue out, catching drops of Rhys’ cum and swallowing greedily. 

When Rhys is spent, he lets out a shaky breath and lets go of Katagawa's hair, before plopping back down into his chair. He gazes over at Katagawa, who looks dazed with pleasure, just from having Rhys cum on him. 

He scoots back up between Rhys’ legs, and rests his cheek on Rhys’ thigh, smiling up at him and looking sated despite the fact that he hadn't gotten off.

“Gross, you're getting cum on me,” Rhys says, with no heat behind his words as he leans his head back against the chair and catches his breath. 

Katagawa just nuzzles against his leg in retaliation, smearing more cum onto him and grinning up at him mischievously.

Rhys huffs a laugh. “Asshole,” he says, and as soon as it's left his mouth, he regrets how fond it sounds. 

Katagawa stares up at Rhys for a moment, an affectionate smile on his face. “I love you, Rhys,” he says, voice low, like he's not sure if he even wants Rhys to hear.

And Rhys wishes he hadn't. It makes him feel guilty. It makes him feel lonely.

It makes him feel a lot of things.

But it's not something he can budge on; he can't let himself get close to Katagawa, or to trust him. Sex is one thing. But this? Whatever the hell Rhys is feeling? That's a whole different thing, and Rhys can't let himself explore it.

“I know,” is all he says instead, and he reaches to pet Katagawa's hair again, because that's as close to tender as he can allow himself to be.

**Author's Note:**

> if it seems like I mention katagawa's hair way too much, it's bc I have a hair pulling/petting kink that I just can't contain when writing blowjobs, sorry lmao


End file.
